


how do you spell it again?

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Izac is at Hogwarts, M/M, Miscommunication, Sad Ending, alternative universe, misspellings, newt and graves are married, parent!graves, parent!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Izac with one a and a z. Who's idea was that?""Um, yours."-Alternatively, the five times nobody could spell Graves and Newt's son's name, and the one time someone could.(Set in modern times because I cba with old timey stuff)





	

1.  
"Dad, seriously." Izac groaned in frustration, pulling at his hair. He had just received his yearly school report via the owl post, and for once, it was really good. He was only getting a Poor in Duelling Theory because, let's be honest, who cares about that? But other than that, everything was either an O or an E, which was extremely, very good by Izac's standard. Last year, it had been the other way around, except his O had been in Care of Magical Creatures (because Duelling Theory really just _sucks_ ).

"How many times have we told them now, Newt? I-Z-A-C. And what does it say here?!" Izac's dad was shaking the piece of parchment whilst glaring at it as if it had just killed his newborn puppy or murdered a bunch of babies in front of him. Graves' scowl was not just a facial expression, it was its own entity that was to be avoided At All Costs, but the report card didn't seem to be getting the memo, because it was still sitting there in his hands. "I-S-A-A-C. That's not how you spell it! And they got the surnames the wrong way round, it's Graves-Scamander, not Scamander-Graves." Newt had (reluctantly) shuffled out of his case at this point and was staring at the name at the top of the report.

"Wow, that's impressive actually," was all he commented. 'Zac rolled his eyes, making a grab for the report. He ripped it from his dad's hands and then literally ripped the top of it off, completely tearing away the misspelt name. He slammed the report onto the table, glaring at both of his dads.

"But thanks for noticing that I'm doing well in school." And then, like the angsty little teen he was, 'Zac stormed off.

 

2.  
Maybe Starbucks wasn’t the best place for his parents to take him, 'Zac mused with the benefit of hindsight. They had gone there as a special treat, because Graves seriously disagreed with going near Muggle (or No-Maj) places, and that’s undeniably what Starbucks is. It had started off well, with Newt pondering about what was so different between the different types of coffee ("Mocha? Latte? This seems a bit excessive, it’s all just coffee."), and Graves complaining about not being able to use magic.

Izac knew it was going to go downhill when they asked for his name.

"Izac, with one a and z." With that down, it seemed like the employee couldn’t have possibly gotten it wrong. So why, then, was he standing amongst a bunch of Aurors who had had to be called to Obliviate the Muggles, and why was Graves getting yelled at?

"Mocha for Izac!"

Izac smiled, taking the warm drink in his hands. He turned the cup over, excited to see his name actually spelt right for once and…

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? _Stupefy_ you stupid b—"

Oh yeah. That’s why. His cup said I-Z-S-A-C. 

 

3.  
Newt had had a very bad day. He had come home to his Niffler missing (AGAIN), and then he finally found it holding Izac's birthday present, a little watch engraved with his name on the back. When Newt had managed to catch the damn thing, he had turned it over to admire the engraving work and... it... wasn't spelt like that before was it? I-Z-A-A-C. How do people even get it wrong?! Newt had thought grumpily, shoving the damn watch in his pocket to take back to be re-engraved because his name was spelt fucking _wrong_ again.

And it really would have been fine if Graves hadn't seen it, but of course, Graves had a way of finding everything (he was doing the laundry and it fell out of Newt's pocket).

"NEWT!" And oh Merlin, this wasn't going to be fun. Izac himself was giving Newt a weird look as he shuffled towards the laundry room, itching the back of his neck awkwardly. When he got there, Graves was gripping the watch so hard that Newt feared it may break, so he rushed forwards and grabbed it out of his hands.

"I-Z-A-A-C, really?" 

"I don't even know anymore."

 

4.  
Graves was having a good day at the office, shuffling through paper work and the like. Someone had just knocked on his door and - oh it was just Tina, with a report for him. She looked unusually timid, which was saying something. She placed it on his desk like it was made of glass and would have broken and then ran like hell out of his office. Frowning, Graves picked up the report and looked at it.

_CRIME: Underaged use of magic  
NAME OF OFFENDER: Isac Graves-Scamander_

And Graves didn't even care that his son had illegally used magic, he was grabbing some parchment and angrily writing a Howler to Tina because, really, she should know how to spell her god-son's name, this was honestly disgraceful and _Isac_? So fucking close, Graves had thought, so fucking close.

 

5.  
"Graves, Percival." Graves stood up, going to collect his Order of Merlin, Third Class. "Awarded for dedication to MACUSA and the British Ministry for Magic." 'Zac was left at his seat, watching his dad have some Order of Old Guy pinned on his lapel, but really, he was more interested in making sure that he didn't see the reservation card, because it said Mr Izaak Graves-Scamander and he would really rather avoid that sort of hassle right now.

When the ceremony was over, the three of them in their little family had gotten coffee from a place that didn't ask for your name, and Izac had left his jacket at the table whilst he went to the toilet. So Graves, being the sneaky sneak that he was, had gone through Izac's pockets and was now holding the offensive reservation card.

"I-Z-A-A-K." Graves said when his son returned from the toilets. Izac rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ!" he had exclaimed before storming off. With a confused expression, Graves turned to Newt.

"Who?"

 

+1.  
The church was beautiful, it truly was. Newt was holding back tears from just the sight of it, and then seeing his baby son Izac in a suit, and then seeing Jessica Potter in her stunning white bride's dress. There were flowers tangled in her ebony hair, her dress flowing to her curves and it all just looked so beautiful dammit and Newt was _not_ going to cry, nope, nada.. And then Newt was wiping away tears and he felt stupid but happy at the same time.

"You may kiss the bride," the vicar declared, and Izac Graves-Scamander kissed Jessica Graves-Scamander and it was beautiful just like everything else and Newt was still crying.

A year-and-a-half later, Newt was holding his little granddaughter, Charlotte Graves-Scamander, in his arms and he was still crying because she was beautiful with hair like her mum's and eyes like her dad's and those eyes just so happened to be the same eyes that Percy had and everything was amazing and beautiful and perfect. Newt found himself crying again.

And then three years later, Newt was crying again, but this time for a different reason, as he stood over the grave of his only son, his entire world, and for some reason he couldn't help but notice that they had finally spelt his name right.

_R. I. P._  
_Izac Graves-Scamander_  
_1989 - 2016_  
_"Where there is love, there is light."_

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd and i wrote it in about an hour because i was bored so yeah it's not the best but there u go


End file.
